Opposites Attract
by Oracle Obscured
Summary: Spin-off of Teaching Miss Granger and I Can Dream About You. Draco finds what he's looking for.


A/N: This is a spin-off of Teaching Miss Granger and (more accurately) its sequel, I Can Dream About You. There are several references to those stories, and I don't recommend reading this without reading them first.

This story contains sexual situations. You have been warned.

If you need further warnings, this story contains vaginal fingering, oral sex, hand jobs, rimming, and outdoor sex.

* * *

Draco pulled Luna past the dense hedge wall separating the grounds from the garden. Twilight had turned the foliage from green to grey, but the moon was bloated and bright in the cloudless sky, lighting their path. A few early fireflies blinked from the shadows, adding a nice visual to the drone of the crickets. Luna's hand was warm in his, and he squeezed her fingers tighter just to make sure she was really there.

He wanted her to know that Malfoy Manor wasn't all dungeons and antique furniture, cold and unwelcoming. Luna clashed with the interior like a punk rocker at the opera. He didn't want her to think she didn't fit in his world. Just because he preferred a more tailored line didn't mean he wasn't enamored of her rouge sense of style. The garden was a better fit for her than the formal dining room. In the dark austerity of the house, she was a splash of color. Out in the garden, she was the brightest bloom. He couldn't look away from her.

To say that Luna was the strangest witch he'd ever met would be the understatement of the century. She was bizarre and spacey, simultaneously reigning over a state of logic and fancy. He always got the impression she was just visiting his reality. She seemed to occupy two worlds at once, one he could see and one he couldn't.

"I don't think your father liked me very much," she stated matter-of-factly. "He was glaring at my daises all through dinner."

Draco smirked. Luna had a daisy tucked behind each ear, giving her a wildewoman effect. "Don't take it personally. He's not used to fauna doubling as apparel."

"Your mother seems nice. She never once glared. Although, I don't think she's fond of purple."

He gave her a confused glance. "Why do you say that?"

"I saw her giving my frock a distasteful look."

Her frock. Draco snickered. Her dress was classic Luna. It could have doubled as a violet lampshade. He'd become immune to her odd sense of fashion over the past few months, but his mother was still in the shock and awe phase. Narcissa must have sensed how much he fancied Luna, because she'd kept quiet and made an effort to be a gracious host. Draco appreciated it. "Mother prefers a more classic style. Once she gets used to you, she'll stop staring."

"I don't mind. People always stare. I'm used to it."

He squeezed her hand. "I think you look lovely."

Luna smiled. "Thank you. Would you like to see what I'm wearing under it?"

Draco stopped and stared at her for a few seconds. For some reason it still surprised him when she said anything suggestive. Luna was very open about her sexuality, but she gave off an impression of clueless innocence. One minute she'd be weaving him a crown of wildflowers and the next she'd be telling him she wanted to suck his cock. It always caught him off guard.

He was trying to take things slowly with her, but she was making that as difficult as possible. Just snogging her left him painfully hard. Luna might appear lost and flighty, but she kissed him with a toe-curling talent that left him wondering how many blokes she'd practiced on. He didn't really want to know the answer to that.

Kissing was sort of a new experience for him. He always considered snogging something you did with a girlfriend. He never kissed the witches he shagged; kissing was reserved for people he cared about. People who knew him. People who didn't judge his past or his family.

He'd spent years shagging most of the witches at Eros and having a good deal of fun in the process, but it slowly dawned on him that the excitement was wearing off. He was bored. Draco hated being bored. He still loved to be with Hermione and Severus; they were in their own league in his mind. The sex with them was great, but that was totally different. They cared about him outside of the bedroom. They were his friends. He was closer to them than he'd been to anyone in his entire life. He never went more than a couple of days without seeing them. They'd even made him Sophie's godfather. They loved him.

It was at their house that he kept running into Luna. She'd been there for an entire week painting Sophie's walls a year ago. They became friendlier after that, and he'd see her a couple of times a month there. It was fun. They played with Sophie and sometimes took her to the park so Snape and Hermione could fuck in peace. Sophie adored Luna, and he could see why.

Luna was about as honest and unpretentious as they came. She didn't seem to care what anyone thought of her. There was no pressure in her presence. Power and money meant nothing to her. And appearance seemed equally unimportant. Everything in his arsenal was a dud in her eyes. At first he didn't even know how to talk to her. They seemed to have nothing in common.

But they did. Sophie for one. And Hermione and Snape. And the war. Voldemort wasn't something they ever talked about, but they both avoided conflict whenever possible. Draco hoped to make it the rest of his life without so much as a duel, and Luna was a peacemaker if ever he saw one. She was totally calm about everything. He liked that. She settled his nerves better than any potion.

Pulling her toward one stone bench lining the perimeter, Draco urged her to sit. As soon as she did, he was next to her, his arm around her waist and his lips against her ear. "Are you wearing those pretty new knickers I bought you?"

Her hand landed on his thigh, teasing him as she smiled and gazed up at him. "I'm not wearing any knickers at all."

His groan rumbled against her throat. Draco wished she'd stop stroking his inner thigh like that. His boxers were going to be stuck to him soon. "Really? I think I'd better see for myself."

Sliding his hand up her naked thigh, disappearing beneath the hem of her accordion fold skirt, he caressed her soft flesh on his ascent to heaven. She didn't shave above the knee, and the hair on her thighs was sparse and fine, tickling him whenever he visited her lower half. He'd been thrown off by her body hair at first. Every witch he'd ever been with had hairless legs. And armpits. Most witches did something with their pubic hair too. (Except Hermione—but he knew she kept hers around for Snape who preferred it intact.) Luna seemed to feel that excessive grooming would cut into her busy day of reporting on Nargles for the Quibbler. Or she just didn't think about it. He honestly didn't care one way or the other. No pubic hair was nice for cunnilingus, but he liked the look of a nice bush. He suspected that was due to coming of age in a time when witches still sported a full growth. All the skin magazines they used to pass around the Slytherin dorms were filled with unshaven pussy. He'd wanked himself raw to those pictures. Hermione's continued furry state only reinforced his excitement for the look.

Now he was just addicted to it all. Hermione might be his kitten, but Luna was even more fun to pet. He didn't know a little fuzz could stoke his primal fire to such a degree. There was an animal element with Luna that he'd never realized would be so enjoyable. He'd only eaten her out a few times so far, but when he did, he kept finding himself rubbing his cheek against the tiny silken hairs of her thigh.

She was indeed naked beneath her "frock," and he lightly drew his fingertips over her downy thicket. "I want you so much," he breathed in her ear.

Luna ran her hand up to the bulge in his trousers and gave it a friendly squeeze. Turning her head, she found his lips with hers and proceeded to snog away the last of his sanity. He pulled her closer and closer. His finger played along the outside of her petals, skimming her slit as her tongue laid claim to his mouth. He was waiting. When her thighs were wet, he'd go in for the win.

Time breezed past them, unnoticed by the entwined couple. They didn't pull apart until his lips were raw and neither of them could breathe properly.

"Get in my lap," he rasped. "I need you closer."

Her soft smile wasn't ridicule; she was delighted by the suggestion. "I think we better get your trousers open first. You look like you're in pain."

She started to unfasten his zip, and Draco growled at her teasing fingers. When she finally got his trousers open, he heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you, love. Now get in my lap before I lose my mind."

Luna laughed and eased sideways into his lap, wrapping her arm around his neck and nuzzling his cheek as he pulled her closer. Closer. He could not get her close enough. She kissed her way from his ear to his shoulder, deftly unbuttoning the top of his shirt to give herself more access. He used one hand to keep her pressed against him and the other went to her chest, groping her though her dress.

Her breasts were small, but she was a willowy girl; so they suited her. There was enough to grab and jiggle, and that was all he needed. The first time he'd gotten her bra off, he'd spent half an hour lapping her tits. Her pussy had been so wet afterward, he was almost blinded by the shine. Draco intended to get a replay of that tonight.

Her hips circled and writhed in his lap, making him completely mental. His dick had found the opening in his boxers, and his bare skin pressed into her hip; he was flaying himself trying to grind against her.

"Maybe we should take this up to my room," he hissed as she sank her teeth into his neck.

The wisp of her breath on his throat made his skin prickle. "Let's just stay here. It's lovely out."

Draco nodded. He'd been hoping to get her back to his room and suggest that tonight was the night. Entering her for the first time while she was spread out on his bed would be an image worth revisiting. If she wanted to fool around in the garden though, he was more than willing to go with the flow.

"Why don't you unzip my dress," she suggested softly.

"Are you serious?" he gaped. "Out here?"

"Why not?" She gave him an understanding head tilt and placed her hand on his shoulder in gesture of comfort. "Are you worried about Blithering Humdingers?"

His shock was replaced by amusement. He'd never understand how such a smart witch could believe in such things. "No. We have the grounds sprayed for them. I just…do you really want to be naked in my garden?"

"Do you think it'll upset your parents?"

He snorted. "They're not going to know."

"Then, yes, I do want to be naked in your garden. Go on. Unzip me."

Draco slid the zip down her back and watched in awe as she slithered out of the top of her dress, letting the rest pool around her waist. It was dark now, but she glowed in the moonlight. Her hard nipples cast a shadow, drawing his eyes to their pert display. With a ragged breath, he cupped the underside of one upturned breast, lifting it higher as he lowered his mouth to her nipple. She leaned back to give him room and arched so he could reach. The brown braising of her areola was washed out by the moonlight. It appeared dusty pink. Brushing his tongue over the peak, he smiled to himself when she sighed and arched closer.

Draco growled impatiently at the bad angle. He needed more access. "Stand up, love. Let me taste your tits."

She rose and stood between his knees; her chest was suddenly right in his face. He wrapped his arms around her hips and held her tight, planting his face between her breasts and kissing his way over to one nipple. One of her hands stroked his head as he tongued her tight tip. Her flesh gathered to a knot, gaining strength as he sucked her deeper into his mouth. She gave him a soft sigh in return. He was suddenly on a mission to make her moan.

She was always so even. Her kisses were as slow as her groping. She could tickle his knee for what felt like hours at the cinema. It wasn't that she was controlled (she wasn't Snape), it was that she was just incredibly patient. She had some timeframe for life that was known only to her. Draco loved catching her off guard, snogging the daylights out of her when she least expected it. Making her gasp and squeal was a pleasure all on its own. He was looking forward to finding out what she sounded like in the throes of passion. Would she moan when he sank inside her the first time? Curse? He'd never heard her say fuck. He had the self-awareness to realize he was more likely to be the one saying fuck when the time came.

Draco pulled back and gazed up at her. She gave him a soft smile and ran her fingers down the side of his face. Leaning into her touch, he slid his hands down and pushed her dress to the ground. Her smile grew, and she stepped out of it. Draco leaned down and picked it up for her, never taking his eyes off her naked body. He'd never seen her completely starkers before. They'd always wound up half-undressed when they fooled around at her flat. The first time he ate her pussy, she'd still been wearing a denim skirt (granted it was shoved up to her waist). And while her blouse had been unbuttoned, she'd still had it on.

Luna moved back into his arms. "Now you."

"Now me?" he asked, unable to concentrate with her tits in his face.

"Yes. Let's take off your clothes too. It'll be fun, I promise," she said, as if he needed convincing.

"I've never been naked in the garden," he grinned as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Really? If I had a garden like this, I'd be naked all the time."

He vowed to grow her the greatest garden the world had ever seen.

"Plus it'll be easier to shag if you're not wearing anything."

Draco stared up at her—shocked. "Shag? You want to shag in the garden? Now?"

Her serene smile never wavered. "Yes. Would you rather not?"

"I…" His brain wasn't helping him find the words. Putting his hands over hers, he kept her from pulling off his shirt. "It just wasn't how I pictured our first time."

Luna nodded. "This is better than I pictured it. It's a beautiful night." One hand trailed down his chest. "You look very handsome in the moonlight. And the stars can watch us have sex."

His lips twitched up. "You don't have to talk me into it."

Luna laughed and helped him out of his shirt. When he was half-naked, she pulled on his hand to make him stand. "I'll take off your trousers then we can roll around in the grass."

He snickered as she pushed down his trousers and boxers. The evening had taken a turn he wasn't prepared for. He was a bit dazed. Her hand wrapped around his cock as he toed off his shoes. He had to stop her so he wouldn't come all over her fingers. She grabbed his wrist with her other hand and tugged him toward the empty patch of grass to their right.

"Wait." This wasn't what he had planned, but he still wanted it to be something she'd remember. "Over here."

He got his wand and led her to a thick plot of impatiens. He wanted to see her surrounded by blossoms, her hair spread out in the pink blooms. With a swish and flick, the petals swirled upward in a multicolored whirlwind, and he let them fall in a scattered shower over the soft grass. "I know how much you like flowers."

He'd attempted to buy her jewelry but found she preferred it when he brought her bouquets (or better yet, potted plants). She looked awkward in the diamonds he got her, and the lingerie seemed more like a costume. But she wove his bouquets into crowns of greenery that left her looking like a devilish nymph. The first time she'd sucked his cock, she'd done so with blood red roses wreathing her head. Combined with her slow teasing, it had turned into the most mind-blowing blowjob of his life. The image would be burned into his inner-eye forever.

Instead of spreading herself out in the petal bedding, Luna steered him by the cock until he was on his back with her at his side. Her hand flowed over his body like a serpent, snaking down to his balls and palming his sac. He was at a loss as to how such a passive girl had gotten the upper hand with him. Instead of shagging on his Egyptian cotton sheets, he was on his back with a leaking hard-on watering his navel while impatiens stuck to his backside.

When she started to pump his dick, he grabbed her hand and shook his head. "Wait just a second," he panted. "I want to say something first."

She released his length and patted it sweetly then gave him an equally sweet smile, encouraging him to go on.

"I fancy you, Luna."

Her smile grew.

"I fancy you more than any other witch I've ever been with."

"That's very sweet, Draco." She kissed him gently on the lips.

"I don't want this to just be another shag. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"I want this to be the best night of your life."

Luna's smile became more amused than placid. "I don't want it to be the best night of my life. What would I have to look forward to then? Every night from now on would be a disappointment."

He digested that for a few seconds.

"Don't look so worried. The sex will get better and better each time because we'll be building on what we have. Tonight will be great because you'll finally be inside me. I've been wanting you to shag me for months now. I can't wait."

Draco pulled her closer and kissed her. He'd never thought of sex like that before. Maybe that was partly why he liked sleeping with Severus and Hermione so much. His lips moved against hers, "I need you so much."

Luna pulled back and smiled at him. "I love you too."

Draco blinked at her in shock. He hadn't seen that coming. Being honest about his emotions wasn't something that came easily to him. In fact, it scared him to death. But she just blurted it out as if she had no fear of his reaction. His heart felt as if it were being stabbed by the golden tip of cupid's arrow, but his brain was suddenly calm. He no longer had to wonder if she felt the same way he did. It was all out in the open. It was a relief. "You do?"

"Yes, of course."

Except for his mother, Sophie, and Hermione, he'd never told a witch that he loved her. He didn't know if he was ready to say it now, but he was impressed that she said it so easily. She was so blatantly honest at all times, he knew she meant it. It was just a rather large step for him to say it back. And he was blindsided by the timing. Maybe if he'd had some warning, he wouldn't be so speechless at the moment. He could have planned something. "I…"

"It's okay," she said, kissing the tip of his nose. "You'll say it when you're ready. Don't make yourself mental. I just wanted to make sure you knew."

She smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. Her serenity was unyielding. She was the still point of his life. The world could be storming around them at that very moment, and he would never notice. Her grey eyes mirrored his, except hers were wide and trusting. There were no deceiving thunder clouds there for her to hide behind. "Thank you, love."

He intended to make it extremely clear how much he appreciated her words. Cupping her soft mound, he let one finger graze her slit. There was some wetness there, but not what he would consider adequate for a fucking.

"Let's turn you over, love. I need to taste you. You want me to lick this little clit, don't you?" he asked, tickling the fleshy nub as he grinned at her.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yes. You're very good at that."

He laughed and rolled her onto her back. "I'm glad you enjoy it. That's it…spread your legs." His hand grazed up her thigh, tickling her right at the joint of her torso so her legs stretched open, giving him room. He kissed his way down her belly and paused at her dark blonde thicket.

"I'll bet the garden is jealous of how good you smell," he smirked.

Her breathy giggle mingled with the throbbing song of the crickets. Draco parted her petals and took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. It made him dizzy with need. He wanted his cock coated in her cream. Swiping his tongue gently up her center, he grinned when she gasped. He set about getting an even louder response. He'd save his fingers for round two. The first round would be a lengthy licking session to make sure she was drenched.

He took his time, listening to her breathing deepen, watching her body roll and twitch. It did take a while, but he was enjoying the show; so he didn't mind. Out of nowhere, she seemed to switch into a new gear. Her hips started to grind, and her fingers threaded into his hair.

"Are you close?" he murmured into her folds.

"Yes," she sighed.

His tongue zeroed in on her clit. Light and steady. She was similar to Hermione in that respect. Her bucking became more frenzied the lighter he got. He wondered if she would enjoy the full Granger treatment. He'd kept things pretty vanilla so far; he didn't want to scare her off. He'd give her a sampling of the options after her first orgasm. She'd be more relaxed then.

Her body shivered, and then she was coming. He smiled to himself as she quietly moaned. _That's right. You're going to get a hell of a lot louder before this night is over_. He was going to make sure she was soaked before he entered her. He'd have to get her right on the edge when the time came. There was no way he was going to last after all this buildup. If she gave him some time though, he could have another go and give her what she needed.

When her body stilled, he kissed her clit and let her rest. "Pull your knees up to your chest. I want to see you wide open."

She smiled down at him and did as requested. Draco almost blew his load on the ground right then. Nestled between her cheeks was the unmistakable base of a plug. If he'd fingered her, he would have felt it earlier, but this was one hell of a reveal. Her straight-legged position had kept the toy hidden, but now that she was spread with her legs raised, it was impossible to miss.

Draco touched the base, pressing it deeper and stirring it inside her. "What's this?" he grinned up at her.

That she'd worn it all night without him knowing made him mental. She'd sat through that tedious dinner with his parents as if nothing were out of the ordinary. All the while she was keeping a naughty little secret wedged in her bum.

"It's my favorite plug."

Her favorite plug. Did that mean she had more than one? Bloody hell, and he'd been worried about scaring her off. "I love it. What is it made of?" The base appeared faceted and felt hard under his finger.

"Rose quartz."

The moonlight was distorting the color (which was mostly in shadow), but he was able to discern the pink tint. "Why didn't you tell me you were wearing it?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

He laughed. "Well, you certainly succeeded. This is my kind of surprise."

"I thought you might like it."

"It's bloody perfect. Do you fancy wearing it?" He wondered how big it was.

"Yes. Although, after a while, I don't really notice it."

He couldn't stop staring at her juicy pussy and the round stone at the nadir of her crack. Finding such a wicked signpost made him wonder what else she might be saving as a surprise. "Have you ever tried anal?"

"Not yet."

Draco tore his eyes from her sex to look up at her. Did that mean she was interested, or was she just stating a fact? "Do you want to try it sometime?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes."

It was a simple as that. _Yes, please stick your cock in my bum_. How far was she willing to go in that direction? He kissed her inner thigh. "Some night when we have a lot of time and you're really relaxed, I'll show you what it's like. Does that sound good?"

"I'm ready when you are."

He snorted into the back of her leg. "I'd love to play with your arse tonight, love. Do you mind if I take it out?" he asked, tapping the base of her plug.

She looked pleased. "You really want to touch my bum?"

 _That's not all I want to do_. "If it doesn't scare you."

"Oh, no, it doesn't scare me. I do it at home all the time. It's just the other guys I've been with didn't seem too keen on the idea."

The thought of her fingering her own arse in her bed made his dick throb. He groaned into the curve of her cheeks, kissing her warm skin. "What kind of wizard wouldn't want to get inside your bum? It's bloody perfect."

"Oh, they wanted to bugger me. But I didn't want someone in there if they weren't willing to get their hands dirty. So to speak."

He barely held back his laugh. "Well, you came to the right man then." He kissed the shining part in her pussy lips, wiggling his tongue into her entrance before going on. "Your arse is bloody beautiful. I want to finger it and kiss it and lick it till you scream my name."

"That sounds fun," she smiled.

He immediately dug around for his wand in the foliage. "I've got to clean you out first. You're going to love this."

A simple spell later, and he was tugging on her plug, dying to know if her arse tasted as good as her pussy. "Push this out and roll onto your front, love."

The plug stretched her walls, and he watched in delight as it bulged out and popped free. It was bigger than he expected but not huge. He'd call it medium in terms of width. He couldn't stop picturing his cock in that tiny buttonhole. "Oh Merlin, love. I'm going to make you come so hard. Ready?"

She was on her stomach, grinning at him over her shoulder. "Are you really going to lick me?"

He sank his teeth into her bum and nodded. "MmHm."

"Okay," she said agreeably.

He got her to spread her legs wider and then settled between them. Summoning his shirt over, he transfigured it into a pillow. "Lift your hips," he murmured. "I can't see what I'm doing."

She let him prop her up and get her arranged the way he wanted her. He stared at her bare backside for several minutes. It was unbelievable how well the night was going. When she came over for dinner, he'd just hoped they'd wind up snogging in his bed and maybe, best case scenario, they'd sleep together for the first time. Instead, he was outside in a pile of petals with a buggery-hungry witch who was waiting for him to lick her bum for the first time. And she loved him. He should just give up planning things and let her take the lead.

One hand went to her pussy, and he teased her parted lips as he kissed his way into her crevice. She was silky wet after her orgasm, and he slipped one finger into her sex. He idly finger-fucked her as he spread her cheeks with his other hand. Her backdoor looked much like Hermione's. The skin around her tiny pucker was a chocolaty sienna. It winked at him, and he smirked back, kissing her anxious furrow once before getting a second look. Her dark blonde pubic hair trailed back into her crack, thinning to a downy wisp as her cheeks crested. He wished he had another hand so he could run his fingers over that kitten-soft hair. _I'll pet her later._

He started slowly, lapping around the perimeter of her anus. Her pussy was getting even wetter. Draco curled his fingers against her front wall, chuckling when she made a low noise of pleasure. He didn't want to stop licking her, but he thought it might be good idea if she knew how much he was enjoying himself. "Mmm, you taste amazing, love. I don't know which I like better, your pussy or your arse."

His tongue went right back to lapping her hole, and she arched her back for more. When she spread her legs wider, he smiled and let his fingers take on a more rhythmic curl, staying right over her g-spot. His tongue crept up her bum, and she moaned loudly into the earth. _That's what I want to hear._ He got bolder, burrowing into her tiny clenching hole.

His fingers gained speed as the minutes passed. Soon she was writhing and groaning beneath him. Her pussy felt impossibly wet; the swelling against his fingers was obvious. She'd never squirted with him before, but he'd never just asked her if she could. Snape said he'd never met a witch who couldn't do it under the right circumstances. He'd wait and see what happened. The most important thing was that she came while he ate her arse. He wanted her to love it.

"That's it, love. Let go," he murmured into her cleft.

He shoved his tongue back up her bum and gave her all he had digitally and orally. Her whole body tightened, and she let out a sound he'd never heard from her before. Her cry of pleasure was laced with abandon and surprise. A minuscule stream of juice ran down his hand, and he groaned into her bum. It was a start. He'd talk to her about it later. For now, he could only think about the sounds she was making and how much he wanted to hear them again.

She was shaky and panting when it was all over, and Draco kissed her cute bum one last time before lifting his head. "You all right?"

Luna nodded. "You're really good at this."

Draco laughed and eased his fingers from her folds. He licked her release from his hand and patted her bum. "That was excellent. I love watching you come."

Luna let him remove the makeshift pillow from beneath her, then she rolled onto her back again and pulled him to her. "I like watching you come too," she smiled. "Would you like me to suck your dick now?"

He shook his head with a small smile of his own, kissing her before answering. "I don't think that's a good idea. I'm afraid I won't last five minutes as it is."

"That's okay. It's not a marathon."

"Yes, it is." If there was one thing he'd learned with Hermione and Snape it was that witches had lots of different kinds of orgasms. Hermione claimed that one kind wasn't really better than another, they were just different. But he saw the way she looked after Snape shagged her for hours on end. It took some time for her to warm up, but there was something that happened to her internally after a while. She started to come more and more, and each one left her looking more mindless than the last. Even without the lobotomized expression, he could tell from the way she moaned and sobbed how much she loved it. "I want to fuck you all night long. I'll get hard again after the first time and then we can do it properly."

She smiled and stroked the side of his face. "Having you inside me will be quite proper. How much more proper could it be?"

"Just think of it as a warm up. I'll last longer the second time."

Luna planted both hands on the sides of his face the same way Sophie did when she wanted his full attention. "Draco, I'm not going to consider our first time together a warm up. I want to remember this because it means something to me, not because you shagged me into the ground. You act like sex is only about the climax."

"No, I fancy the parts that lead up to the climax as well," he smirked.

She smiled back and reached between their bodies to grab his cock. "You don't need to lie to me, Draco."

He stopped his impatient grinding and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Her eyes softened, and she stroked his cheek with the tips of her fingers. "Do you really not know?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." That was nothing new. He often had no idea what she was talking about.

She studied his eyes for several seconds then nodded. "You know. You've just never thought about it before."

"Could you tell me what we're discussing."

"Orgasms are important, but there's another reason you like sex so much. Have you really never considered it before?" She wrapped her legs around his hips and ground her dripping pussy along his length.

"What other reason do I need?"

"Intimacy. Connection."

He stared at her for a solid minute, turning that over in his mind. How many witches had he slept with in his whole life? Over two hundred? What was it about the ones he kept going back to? He had to admit they weren't the most wild or the most beautiful or even the most talented. He returned to the same handful of witches time after time because of the way he felt when he was with them. Luna had pegged his biggest turn on in two words. How did she know? Was he that obvious? How did he _not_ know? How could he keep going back to the same witches without realizing why?

"It isn't just the shagging that you love, Draco. It's the witch. Honestly, you're more romantic than I am. You kiss me more than any other wizard I've ever been with, not because you're trying to get something out of me but simply because you fancy it. I love that about you." Her thumb stroked over his cheekbone as she spoke, soothing the confusion from his features. "You want someone to know you inside and out, to accept you. I learn something new about you everyday. And the more I know, the more I want to know."

"So...are you saying you don't care if you have an orgasm? That sex is just about being together?"

"No, not at all. I love what you do to me. Orgasms are very important. That's the point: bringing pleasure to the people who bring you pleasure, sharing the good things in life with someone you care about. Opening up."

He thought about what Hermione had once said about puzzle pieces. "What if it's horrible? What if it drives us apart?" It was what he'd been worrying about for months: that they wouldn't fit together sexually.

Luna gave him a steady look then pushed him off of her. For a split second he thought she was going to just get up and leave, but she rolled on top of him and straddled his hips.

"You worry too much," she smiled and tipped her hips so his knob found her entrance.

She sank down on him so slowly he was sure he'd never be able to breathe again. Her tight heat engulfed him, smothering any remaining protests with her slick walls. She sat up, her hands planted on his chest. For a few seconds, she blocked out the moonlight so she was a silhouette above him. He bottomed out, and she sighed, leaning back so the moon bathed her face once more in milky light. He watched in fascination as she began to swivel her hips. Hermione did the same thing to him sometimes. It drove him mad. He grunted as she added an up and down to her movements.

Random flecks of petal dotted her hair, making her appear even more wild. Draco suddenly caught his breath and grabbed ahold of her hips. She smiled down at him and put her hands over his. Her inner-muscles fluttered around him, making him groan louder. He was far too close. If she added any speed at all, he was a goner.

Her head tipped back, and she let her eyes fall closed. It looked as if she were sunbathing in the moonlight. His voice was caught in his throat. All that came out was a short gasp. That was probably for the best. He didn't possess any words that could do the moment justice.

He might not be able to talk, but he still had use of his hands. Draco slid his right hand from her grasp and found her clit with his fingertips. She took in a sharp breath and ground herself down even harder. A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, and he wondered what she was thinking about that would make her smile like that. _You love my cock, don't you._ He could think of nothing except how good she felt around him. The pleasure was insane. He didn't know how he'd survive the resulting climax.

Her thrusting slowed, and Draco took a deep breath, grateful for the respite. It was enough of a break for him to gather his remaining functioning brain cells. He focused them on the task of tickling her clit. His eyes stayed on her face. She kept humming out little sighs that went straight to his balls.

Draco desperately wanted to tell her how much he liked what she was doing, but his brain revolted at the thought of performing multiple feats. Talking and fucking at the same time would have to be postponed until a time when he was calmer. His stomach was already starting to tense. He was going to blow any minute unless she completely stopped moving. He rubbed her clit a little faster, hoping to bring her with him.

Luna took his hand from her pussy and brought it to her lips. She sucked his finger clean, and he grunted at the feel of her tongue.

"Just relax, Draco. I want you to come. Don't fight it."

She put his hand back on her hip and started to ride him faster. He was lost, and he knew it. His fingers sank into her skin as his bollocks started to rise. Luna smiled down at him and rested her hands on his chest for leverage. When her fingers brushed his nipples, he finally found his voice. "Kiss me."

Her smile grew, and she leaned down, sliding her hands over his shoulders then past his head until her face was touching his. Her lips pressed to his, and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Too many sensations were vying for his attention. He forfeited the battle with his balls and wrapped his arms around her, holding her steady as he thrust into her from below. He came in five pumps, his cock throbbing with release. His grunting became one long moan, which she swallowed without hesitation. The world faded around him.

When he stopped jerking, she pulled her lips from his and grinned at him. "I love the way you moan."

Draco rubbed his eyes with one hand. "I think I've gone blind."

She laughed and pushed away his hand. "Don't be silly it's just the Werenots stealing your breath."

He wrapped his arm back around her and smiled as she rested her face in his neck. _Damn Werenots_. Her breath was sweet and warm on his pulse. Draco closed his eyes and let his heart calm.

When he opened his eyes again, the moon swam into focus; and he ran his hand along her back. "You've healed me. I can see again." He felt her smile into his shoulder and the soft wisp of her silent laugh. "You were right. I'm never going to forget that."

"I fancied it too."

He carefully rolled her over to the side and let his softening prick slip free. "I want to lick you again."

Her fingers combed through his hair. "That's going to be a sticky job," she grinned.

Draco nodded but held back his own grin. He didn't know how to tell her that he fancied the taste of his own come and that it would only make him love her pussy even more. "I know."

He sank down to her snatch and brushed his fingers over her seed-strewn curls. When he parted her lips, the smell of sex hit him like a stunning hex. He could get high off that smell. Burying his nose in her folds, he went into a trance of licking and inhaling. The more he licked, the wetter she got. His spunk oozed out of her like honeysuckle. His tongue fought to scoop it all up, impaling her and trying to lap at her walls.

He lost track of time. For all he knew, he'd been between her thighs for days. She was whimpering and writhing beneath him, which only excited him further.

"I could stay here forever," he muttered.

Luna's hand carded through his hair. "Mmmmm."

His tongue flickered over her perineum. "I mean it. I don't want anyone else but you."

"I think Severus and Hermione would miss you terribly if you left them."

He blinked at her shining sex, completely speechless. Did she know about them? Did Hermione tell her?

"They both love you. Don't you love them too?"

"How did you know?" he whispered.

Luna stroked his head. "I've always known. I see the way you look at them. You're all very sweet together."

"Snape isn't sweet," he said automatically.

She laughed. "Yes, he is. He's just selective about showing it. He's an angel with Sophie."

Draco couldn't argue with that. "Don't ever let him hear you say that."

Luna shook her head. "I won't. He's a lot like you," she added, peering down her body at him.

He didn't know whether to be insulted or not. "In what way?"

"You both keep your feelings bottled up. You only let them out with certain people."

He didn't know what to say.

"I'm honored that you trust me. I know it's hard for you."

Draco blinked and nodded. He wanted to spill his guts, tell her everything. It would be such a relief to not keep everything inside.

"I'd love to watch you together sometime."

His eyes went wide. "You mean _with_ them?"

"Yes. I think you'd look good together."

"Are you taking the piss?" He'd never considered the possibility that Luna would be perfectly comfortable with their arrangement let alone turned on by it.

"Not at all. Hermione's pretty, and Snape is sexy in a dark and brooding kind of way. But together they're even better. Like they bring out the best in the other. What are they like with you there?"

He crawled up to watch her face. He needed to gauge her reactions. "They're all over each other. Even after all these years."

"They do improve with age," she smiled. "They're a fine wine of marriage. Do you sleep with both of them at the same time?"

She certainly didn't seem disturbed by the thought. "Yes. That doesn't bother you?"

She shrugged. "Why would it? You all love each other, and if the sex is good, why would you want to lose that? They make your life better."

"You're not jealous?"

"I don't know if I'm a jealous person. I think it would only bother me if you didn't treat me as well as you treat them. But you don't do that, so I don't see a problem."

"Do you really want to see us together?"

"Sounds fun to me."

"Have you ever been with another witch?"

"No. Why?"

"I think Hermione would be fine with it if you want to join in."

She smiled. "What about Snape?"

"I know he'd like to see you with Hermione. He's into that. But I have no idea what he'd be thinking otherwise. He's a bloody mystery."

He didn't know if he should mention Eros. Draco had seen Snape spank and punish other witches there, and whenever Snape and Hermione invited other witches to join them, Snape didn't avoid them. Most of the contact went through Hermione, but he'd seen Snape fingering Violet while he ate Hermione's pussy (Hermione and Vi were busy snogging at the time). And he'd seen him holding Angel and whispering in her ear while he fondled her breasts and Hermione licked her pussy. They seemed selective about what they did and with whom.

"I wouldn't mind that," Luna said thoughtfully. "I've always wondered what it would be like to be with another witch."

He was getting hard again just thinking about it. "And here I was worried that you were going to be scared off by my predilections."

She kissed him softly on the lips. "I told you, you worry too much. Is there anything else you want to tell me? You haven't scared me yet."

Draco considered how much he should reveal. What he wanted to do to her wasn't nearly so bad as what he wanted her to do to him. "How do you feel about spanking?"

She grinned. "Giving or receiving?"

"Well, since you offered, both."

"I've never spanked anyone before or been spanked. But it sounds entertaining. What did you have in mind?"

He couldn't see Luna hitting him very hard, but he could always go to Snape if he needed something that lasted. "Mostly I want to spank you. I don't want to hurt you," he added hastily. "I just want to put you over my knee and turn your bum pink."

"Okay."

 _Well, that was easy._ "Hermione dresses up like a naughty schoolgirl for Snape."

Luna stared at him for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. He'd never seen her laugh so hard.

"That's so cute," she giggled. "I guess that explains why her old uniform is still hanging in their wardrobe."

He bit his own smile off his lips. "Do you still have your old uniform?"

Luna's giggling picked back up. "I think it's in a trunk back at home. Are you saying you want to see me in it?"

He nodded, hoping she found the idea fun rather than ridiculous.

"Of course I'll wear it for you. Are you going to wear yours?"

He hadn't had on his old uniform since he'd left school. "Mine definitely won't fit anymore. But I could put on one of my old ties if it gets you in the mood."

"Naughty Head Boys are so hard to come by," she laughed.

"I intend to keep you after school until you learn your lesson."

"I didn't know you were so imaginative. Tell me what else you think about."

Draco took a deep breath. This was a make or break moment with her. He wanted to be honest about his sexuality, but if she thought he was weird, it would break his heart. "You know how I ate your arse tonight?"

She smiled broadly. "It's hard to forget."

"How would you feel about returning the favor?"

Her eyes got a little wider, but she didn't stop grinning. "You want me to eat your arse?"

He nodded.

Luna shrugged. "Sure. I've never done it before, but if you tell me what you like, I can do it."

He was hard as a rock again. "What if I wanted you to do more?"

"More? Like what?"

"Finger me." He'd suggest the vibrator later.

"Oh. I have done that before. No problem."

"You have?"

"Once. I don't think he fancied it."

"Well, I do."

Luna smiled again and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I can tell." Her hand dropped to his erection and started to stroke. "Is there anything else you need to confess?"

"I think that's it for now." He could swear he felt lighter than he had in years. Her easygoing acceptance was a huge relief. "Is there anything else you want to request?"

She rolled back on top of him, grinning from ear to ear. "I'd like to have sex outside."

He looked around. "We are outside."

"I mean on a regular basis."

Her hips swiveled and curled, pressing his tip to her entrance. Draco grunted as she continued her teasing undulations. He'd never had sex outside before that night. Battling insects while shagging had never appealed to him. But he had to admit, there was something visceral about rutting outdoors. It was bringing out the inner animal in him, and she looked beautiful in the moonlight. "Whenever you like. I can't wait to see you naked in the sun."

She sank down a couple of inches, enveloping his knob. "I know some places we could go. There a big flat rock in Hannigan Forest where the Wrackspurts mate in the winter. They won't mind us using it during the other seasons."

Draco grinned. Her devout belief in the unreal was hilarious but endearing. He didn't want her any other way. "That's a relief. I get performance anxiety in front of imaginary magical pests."

Luna leaned down and kissed his nose. "Denial of Wrackspurts is the first sign of infestation."

Laughing, he lifted his head and pressed his lips to hers. "I know what gets rid of them."

"What?"

"Intense," he kissed her lower lip. "Scream-inducing," he kissed her chin. "Shagging," his fingers found her nipple and gave it a pinch. "The louder you moan, the further they flee."

Luna smiled and shook her head. "You just made that up."

"No. It's true. I read it somewhere." He sighed as she sank all the way down on his cock. "If you don't believe me, try it for yourself."

"Okay," she nodded. "You start."

She started to grind into him, and Draco's hands went to her hips. He could feel the muscles at the top of her buttocks flexing and rolling as she moved. He couldn't keep his hands off her. She started slowly, doing that same hip circle thing that Hermione did, except Luna had her own rhythm and style to it.

Luna leaned back, and he watched her ride him. The leafy shadows shifted and flickered over her naked body as the milky glow of the moon danced over her skin. He was mesmerized by her serpentine undulations. Who would have guessed that Luna had those kind of moves at her disposal. He couldn't call what they were doing thrusting, but as he'd learned during their clothed encounters, she could make him come while barely moving.

He let his hands wander up to her tits. This was his chance to show her what he could do. He'd have to build up to it, but he wanted her to come while he was inside her. She sighed softly, smiling down at him and grinding a little faster. He had no idea how much time had passed. She could have been riding him for fifteen minutes or fifty. It didn't really matter; he was still going strong. They had time. And he didn't want it to end.

Luna leaned forward and ground her clit into him. He saw the unfocused flutter of her eyes. She was almost there. "You are so bloody beautiful," he whispered. "I want to feel you coming all around me."

Her breathing was heavy. "I'm so close. I want you to get on top."

He didn't pull out. Holding her to his chest, he rolled her onto her back and kept up the same slow churning she'd started.

"I need more, Draco."

Draco knew what he wanted to give her, but so far, she'd done nothing by the book. He couldn't assume that she fancied the same things other witches fancied. "You have to tell me," he said, kissing the side of her face and trailing down to her throat. "Tell me how to make you come."

Her arms tightened around him as he nipped her throat. "Harder. Faster. But work up to it."

He smiled. She _was_ like Hermione. "I understand. How about this?" he asked, sucking her jugular.

"Ah!" She bucked under him and held him even tighter. "Yes!"

Draco slowly let his hips take command. They had their own ideas about what speed would be optimal; he gradually let out the reel, giving into their argument. After a couple minutes, he was panting in her ear, internally begging his balls to remain calm. Her pussy was starting to fight against him, bearing down so hard it was difficult to push into her.

"I know you're there, love," he gasped. "Say my name. Moan for me. I need to hear you."

Her whimpering crescendoed into breathless moans, his name spilling from her lips like wine. It was the best thing he'd ever heard. Her muscles weren't relaxing. She was right on the edge. Draco turned up the pace just a touch, hoping to push her over.

"Ahhhhh!"

He smiled into her neck. That was the cry he'd been waiting for. Her pussy convulsed around him, ripping at his dick like a tremor. He gritted his teeth and fought the pleasure, but it snared his bollocks like a hidden trap. He grunted against her throat, his vision blurring as he lost control inside her. "Fuck!"

It took him a minute to catch his breath, and she sounded just as desperate for air as he did. Draco kept his weight off her so she could breathe, but he didn't pull away. She was stroking the back of his neck, combing her fingers through his hair. He never wanted the moment to end. He'd never felt more calm or comfortable. Safe. Pressing his lips to her thudding pulse, he kissed her neck once and whispered, "Stay with me."

Luna's hands slid down to his upper back, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I meant forever," he said so quietly he could barely hear himself.

She turned and kissed his temple. "I know. I'm not going anywhere."

Lucius crept up behind Narcissa as she stared out the window. He kissed her neck, and she smiled and tilted her head to one side so he would continue. The silk of her nightgown felt cool under his fingers as he slid his hands around her waist, pulling her against his groin.

"Are they still out there?" he murmured.

"Yes."

"You don't think he's shagging her in the zinnias, do you?"

 _If he's anything like his father._ "Possibly."

"That boy has no sense of decorum."

She said nothing in reply, but reached back and ran her fingers through his hair.

Lucius sank his teeth into her soft shoulder, biting hard enough to draw a sharp inhale from her pink lips. "I hope he drops this one quickly," he muttered. "That dinner was an exercise in torture."

Narcissa waited for him to start licking the wound he'd left. "I think you'd better get used to it."

"Why?"

"Because our son is in love with her."

"What! How do you know?"

Narcissa smiled again. "Didn't you see the way he looked at her?"

He'd been too distracted by the garden waste in the girl's hair to notice. "You're wrong. She's not his type."

Narcissa's smile was just as serene as Luna's. "He loves her, and any witch who makes my son that happy is welcome in my house."

"You can't be serious. Did you see that travesty she was wearing? She's not our kind."

Narcissa turned and ran her fingernails lightly down his pale chest. When she scraped his nipple, his lip twitched in a repressed growl. "She is now. Don't you take this away from him, Lucius. I mean it. If I hear you say one cruel word to him or her, you'll be sleeping in the guest wing."

Lucius studied her for several seconds. She was dead serious. Narcissa asked very little from him, but when she made up her mind about something, he could either go along with her or fight it and make his own life miserable. He knew how to pick his battles.

"Very well," he sighed dramatically. "I'll buy him some pruning shears. Perhaps with some artistic arranging she'll be presentable."

Narcissa nodded with a small smile. "Good boy." Her hand slid down, disappearing into the shadows of his dressing gown and petting his filling prick. "Now go get in bed. I want you tonight."

Lucius arched one eyebrow and smirked softly. "Should I get the leash?"

Narcissa gave him a shrug and headed towards the bed. "Only if you're going to wear the choke chain too. You know I don't like it when you struggle."


End file.
